newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quick Draw McGraw Show
| last_aired = | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = Screen Gems (former) Turner Entertainment (former) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (current) | image_alt = | caption = | network = | first_run = | released = }} The Quick Draw McGraw Show is the third cartoon television production created by Hanna-Barbera, starring an anthropomorphic cartoon horse named Quick Draw McGraw following their success with The Ruff and Reddy Show and The Huckleberry Hound Show. The show debuted in syndication in the winter of 1959, sponsored by Kellogg's. Voice actor Daws Butler performed the lead character, Quick Draw. The series featured 3 cartoons per episode, one each by Quick Draw McGraw & Baba Looey, father and son dog duo Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy and cat and mouse detectives Snooper & Blabber. Michael Maltese wrote most of the episode stories. Screen Gems originally syndicated the series. Segments Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey Quick Draw (voiced by Daws Butler) was usually depicted as a sheriff in these short films set in the American Old West. Quick Draw was often accompanied by his deputy, a Mexican burro called Baba Looey (Butler). Although technically the side-kick, or deputy, to the main character of Sheriff Quick Draw, Baba Looey is often portrayed as the more thoughtful half of the duo; at times realizing some detail about a given situation and trying desperately without success to caution Quick Draw of a trap or other danger. The exchange would always go as follows: Baba Looey would see a fatal flaw in Quick Draw's plan, and begin voicing a warning such as "I don' thin' we should be doing...", to which Quick Draw would angrily interrupt with his frequent catchphrase, "I'll do the 'thin'in' around here, Baba Looey!" His plans would then go disastrously wrong, and Quick Draw would be forced to realize he should have listened to Baba Looey. Quick Draw was assisted in some cartoons by his bloodhound Snuffles (voiced by Butler), who refused to work until he was given a dog biscuit, after which he would hug himself and spring into the air, floating back down to Earth. (As revealed in the episode "Dynamite Fright," Snuffles had four quadruplet puppies, who performed the same routine of hugging themselves and springing into the air before floating back down, upon eating dog biscuits themselves.) Quick Draw spent a number of cartoons as his alter ego, the masked El Kabong, who used a guitar (a "Kabonger") to bash bad guys into submission. Writer Michael Maltese said the character was inspired by actor Douglas Fairbanks, Sr. as Zorro.John Crosby syndicated newspaper column, Jan. 3, 1960. Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy A young dachshund named Augie Doggie (voiced by Daws Butler) and his father Doggie Daddy (voiced by Doug Young impersonating Jimmy Durante) have different misadventures in their life. Snooper and Blabber A detective cat named Super Snooper (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Ed Gardner as the character Archie from the radio show Duffy's Tavern) and his sidekick Blabber Mouse (voiced by Daws Butler, originally voiced by Los Angeles radio announcer Elliot Field). In several cartoons, they had a private secretary named Hazel (voiced by Jean Vander Pyl), who was never seen on screen. Episodes Voice cast * Daws Butler - Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Snagglepuss, Snuffles, Narrator, Horse Face Harry, Various * Elliot Field - Blabber Mouse (4 early episodes), Narrator, Various * Don Messick - Narrator, Various * Doug Young - Doggie Daddy, Bigelow Mouse, Narrator, Various * Dean Clark - Hansel (Snooper and Blabber), Brat (Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy), Newsboy (Quick Draw McGraw), Harold (Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy) * Dick Beals - Kid (Snooper and Blabber), Baby Bear (Snooper and Blabber), Paperboy (Quick Draw McGraw) * Liz English - Gretel (Snooper and Blabber) * Julie Bennett - Sagebrush Sal (Quick Draw McGraw), Giselle (Snooper and Blabber) * Vance Colvig - Tombstone Jones (Quick Draw McGraw), Narrator * J. Pat O' Malley - Sam Scuttle (Snooper and Blabber) * Peter Leeds - Narrator (Quick Draw McGraw) * Jean Vander Pyl - Hazel (Snooper and Blabber), Various * Bill Thompson - Conductor (Quick Draw McGraw), Sheriff (Quick Draw McGraw), Eastern Official (Quick Draw McGraw), Mild Bill (Quick Draw McGraw), Slinkerton Detective Agency (Quick Draw McGraw) * Hal Smith - Narrator, Various * Roddy Maude-Roxby - Hives (Snooper and Blabber), Doorman (Snooper and Blabber) * Penny Singleton - Wife (Quick Draw McGraw) * Verna Felton - Teacher (Quick Draw McGraw) Home media Season sets of the series for the Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection label was originally announced by Warner Bros. for release in 2006 but was later cancelled due to poor conditions of the masters and the music right issues. In 2006, a Warner spokesperson said of the DVDs, "They were pulled because significant remastering work needed to be researched." Four episodes are available on DVD, the first two episodes on Saturday Morning Cartoons 1960s: Vol. One and the other two on Saturday Morning Cartoons 1960s: Vol. Two. Baba Booey mispronunciation On July 26, 1990, Howard Stern's producer Gary Dell'Abate was talking about the cartoon cells that he buys and collects. When attempting to say 'Quick Draw and Baba Looey', he said 'Quick Draw and Baba Booey'. He said later that talking about it would last a few hours. But since then, hundreds of 'Baba Booey' song parodies have been played on the Howard Stern show. 'Baba Booey' is often yelled out during live news broadcasts and it has become something that is yelled at golf tournaments after the ball is struck. Broadcast history United States * Television syndication (1959–1992) * USA Cartoon Express (1982–1992) * Cartoon Network (1992–2004) * Boomerang (2000–2013) See also * List of Hanna-Barbera characters * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Snooper and Blabber References External links * * * Big Cartoon DataBase: The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Quick Draw's Toonopedia entry * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Profile on Quick Draw McGraw Category:1950s American animated television series Category:1960s American animated television series Category:1959 American television series debuts Category:1966 American television series endings Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:CBS network shows Category:Television programs adapted into comics Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:Yogi Bear Category:YTV shows Category:Television series by Screen Gems